Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2016
01:50 ^ 01:50 :3 01:50 ^ 01:50 >powiedziała meme .v. 01:50 Bywa 01:50 .v. 01:51 Nie zaczynajmy dyskusji na temat kto jest człowiekiem a kto nie 01:51 Bo mnie zamkną 01:52 mnie już dawno zamknęli 01:55 . 01:56 * Azazel Lacharses bije Serka pałką 01:56 Gdzie jest Jaźwik 01:56 aha 01:56 Ej ktoś kojarzy te memy o Nowej? :v 01:56 Ponoć coś się tu przewinęło czy coś 01:56 nie 01:56 Wydaj nam Rebeli 01:56 Jaaaźwik 01:56 zlinczuj Jaźwika 01:56 przewinęły się tylko memy o rudym 01:57 nic więcej 01:57 kojarzę memy o biseksulanych smokach 01:57 nic ponad to 01:57 no ale gdzie jest Jaźwik 01:57 ale nie będę ich wysyłał bo znowu mnie wywiozą na ojom bo z powodu zadławienia x'DD 01:57 tutaj mówimy lobo 01:57 a nie Jaźwik 01:58 TacoTaker 01:58 bamboszpaker 01:58 LoboTrucker 01:58 kajko i kokosz 01:58 Rycerz 01:59 fajny avek 01:59 dziękuję 02:00 i dzięki że przy okazji przetestowałaś moje pingi 02:00 Ależ proszę 02:02 Biedactwo 02:02 LoboJaźwik 02:04 Nowa 02:04 Kici kici 02:06 Nowa żyje? 02:07 zdechła 02:07 chwila co jest 02:07 mówi się poszła afk 02:07 a nie zdechła 02:07 :v 02:07 v: 02:07 No właśnie Kaszub 02:07 popraw się 02:07 Kulturę zachowaj 02:08 XD 02:08 lol 02:08 Żyjemy w Polsce 02:08 A nie od razu z twarzą się na Nową rzucać 02:08 Tu kultura umarła dawno temu x'DDDDDDd 02:08 U ciebie na 100% 02:09 no może u ciebie 02:09 tu na czacie jest kultura 02:10 kto ma wiedzieć ten wie 02:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKuKtyEvovs 02:11 Nowa jak tam twój kot? 02:11 o/ 02:13 yo 02:13 o/ 02:37 Coś złego dzieje się z kripipasta wiki 02:37 ? :v 02:38 Co drugi artykuł który tutaj jest nadaje się do usunięcia 02:38 na podst. czego tak osądzasz? 02:38 poprostu nie ma z czego już tworzyć :v 02:38 Na podstawie obserwacji 02:39 Hej 02:39 A poza tym, artykuły do których dodawałem szablony takie jak Ek czy Słabe, teraz w magiczny sposób ich nie mają 02:39 yo 02:39 o/ 02:40 Nosuś 02:40 bo tutaj są takie osóbki 02:40 które najpierw dodają słabą pastę 02:40 a jak ktoś im doda Ek czy Słabe to to usuwają 02:40 albo nabijają tak edycję :v 02:40 to głupie, grr ;-; 02:41 :< 02:42 Na szczęście ktoś usunął moją pastę VuV 02:47 o/ 02:49 \o \ 02:53 hej 02:54 zabilam chat 02:55 świerszcze* 02:56 bzyk bzyk 02:40 albo nabijają tak edycję :v 02:40 to głupie, grr ;-; 02:41 :< 02:42 Na szczęście ktoś usunął moją pastę VuV 02:47 o/ 02:49 \o \ 02:53 hej 02:54 zabilam chat 02:55 świerszcze* 02:56 bzyk bzyk 03:01 (lf) 03:04 http://imgur.com/a/2cg7d 03:04 Powie mi ktoś jak to naprawić? 03:05 kup oryginalnego undertale'a? :v 03:05 x'D 03:05 biedaki 03:05 Hmm dobry pomysł 03:06 D : 03:06 To gry się kupuję oryginalne? O-O? 03:07 ;-; 03:11 Nowuś ;-; 03:12 ? 03:13 Puszyste łapki ;-; 03:14 czo? ;-; 03:15 https://www.facebook.com/puszystelapki/ ? ;-; 03:16 Nie, chodzi mi o takie od kotka łapki ;-; 03:17 D: 03:17 Nie krzywdź kotów D: 03:17 Nie krzywdź kota.. 03:18 http://www.kwajk.pl/wpis,31391,puszyste-lapki.html to wilk, kot czy ryś? ;-; 03:18 i czemu to jest kwajk? ;_; 03:18 kwajk pl x'D 03:18 karodugen ork 03:18 dumotywatury.kok 03:19 xd 03:19 kiwk.p 03:19 kwik.pl 03:21 http://allegro.pl/rekawiczki-bez-palcow-niedzwiedzie-kocie-lapki-i5694817604.html ok pragnę 03:21 słodkie :[[]]3 03:21 lepsze jakby zamiast palców były sztylety 03:22 .v. 03:22 Rycerz, ale jakby tak popatrzeć na jej paznokcie :v 03:22 czemu ona w ogóle ma żółte paznokcie 03:22 fe 03:32 http://kwajk.pl/static/post/a1/43/a143d4c8c96a7854941937df647757d5i.jpg 03:19 kwik.pl 03:21 http://allegro.pl/rekawiczki-bez-palcow-niedzwiedzie-kocie-lapki-i5694817604.html ok pragnę 03:21 słodkie :[[]]3 03:21 lepsze jakby zamiast palców były sztylety 03:22 .v. 03:22 Rycerz, ale jakby tak popatrzeć na jej paznokcie :v 03:22 czemu ona w ogóle ma żółte paznokcie 03:22 fe 03:32 http://kwajk.pl/static/post/a1/43/a143d4c8c96a7854941937df647757d5i.jpg 03:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCU9XjI2oaE 04:06 czesc 04:06 przybyłam 04:09 Czemu Kilusek miał Teto na avku? 04:11 Czemu masz Teto na avku? 04:13 Elo 04:13 o mój Borze 04:13 * Azazel Lacharses robi zdjęcia Kyu 04:13 Witam. 04:13 oO 04:13 * Azazel Lacharses robi masę zdjęć Kyu 04:13 Znowu Vocaloidy jakieś? 04:13 04:13 Też je lubię 04:13 XD 04:13 04:13 TO Kyu 04:13 KYU 04:14 ;w; 04:14 * Azazel Lacharses dalej robi zdjęcia niczym paparazzi C: 04:15 Kuro! <3 04:15 Jak się ciesze że Cię widzę ^^ 04:15 Rzym <3 04:15 Jejku, czemu? xD 04:15 Ziemniaczek! 03:22 .v. 03:22 Rycerz, ale jakby tak popatrzeć na jej paznokcie :v 03:22 czemu ona w ogóle ma żółte paznokcie 03:22 fe 03:32 http://kwajk.pl/static/post/a1/43/a143d4c8c96a7854941937df647757d5i.jpg 03:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCU9XjI2oaE 04:06 czesc 04:06 przybyłam 04:09 Czemu Kilusek miał Teto na avku? 04:11 Czemu masz Teto na avku? 04:13 Elo 04:13 o mój Borze 04:13 * Azazel Lacharses robi zdjęcia Kyu 04:13 Witam. 04:13 oO 04:13 * Azazel Lacharses robi masę zdjęć Kyu 04:13 Znowu Vocaloidy jakieś? 04:13 04:13 Też je lubię 04:13 XD 04:13 04:13 TO Kyu 04:13 KYU 04:14 ;w; 04:14 * Azazel Lacharses dalej robi zdjęcia niczym paparazzi C: 04:15 Kuro! <3 04:15 Jak się ciesze że Cię widzę ^^ 04:15 Rzym <3 04:15 Jejku, czemu? xD 04:15 Ziemniaczek! 04:16 Tęskniłem ^^ 04:16 Awww 04:16 Też tęskniłam :3 04:16 Ojej! :3 04:16 jesu ile już nad tym siedzę, nadal nie mogę uzyskać efektu jakiego bym chciała 04:16 Cium cium! 04:17 Ciuum cium :3 04:18 rawr 04:18 Kuropatwa <3 04:18 Co u Ozza? ;-; 04:18 Noworączka <3 04:18 A okej 04:19 Noworączka? xd 04:19 Chyba siwieje xD 04:19 ojoj ;-; 04:19 Pogłaskaj go ;-; 04:19 Biedny ;-; 04:19 Ktoś na Fb 04:19 wrzucił zdjęcie 04:19 samolotu biało-czerwonego 04:20 I podpisał "Happy 10/4" 04:20 x'D 04:20 x[[]]D 04:21 ;-; 04:21 Witam. 04:22 Marian! ^^ 04:22 Hej Marian :3 04:23 Hejka ;) 04:23 Siemasz ;) 04:24 Cześć Dem ^^ 04:26 Hej 04:26 Nowa, Olaf jest 04:28 Grrrr D: 04:28 Rzuć w niego patykiem z kupą D: 04:29 I mówi, że Meme ma na mnie zły wpływ :. 04:29 :\ 04:29 wcale nie 04:30 Mam dylemat 04:30 Pomalować paznokcie na niebiesko 04:30 czy miętowo? ;-; 04:32 niebiesko! 04:16 Tęskniłem ^^ 04:16 Awww 04:16 Też tęskniłam :3 04:16 Ojej! :3 04:16 jesu ile już nad tym siedzę, nadal nie mogę uzyskać efektu jakiego bym chciała 04:16 Cium cium! 04:17 Ciuum cium :3 04:18 rawr 04:18 Kuropatwa <3 04:18 Co u Ozza? ;-; 04:18 Noworączka <3 04:18 A okej 04:19 Noworączka? xd 04:19 Chyba siwieje xD 04:19 ojoj ;-; 04:19 Pogłaskaj go ;-; 04:19 Biedny ;-; 04:19 Ktoś na Fb 04:19 wrzucił zdjęcie 04:19 samolotu biało-czerwonego 04:20 I podpisał "Happy 10/4" 04:20 x'D 04:20 x[[]]D 04:21 ;-; 04:21 Witam. 04:22 Marian! ^^ 04:22 Hej Marian :3 04:23 Hejka ;) 04:23 Siemasz ;) 04:24 Cześć Dem ^^ 04:26 Hej 04:26 Nowa, Olaf jest 04:28 Grrrr D: 04:28 Rzuć w niego patykiem z kupą D: 04:29 I mówi, że Meme ma na mnie zły wpływ :. 04:29 :\ 04:29 wcale nie 04:30 Mam dylemat 04:30 Pomalować paznokcie na niebiesko 04:30 czy miętowo? ;-; 04:32 niebiesko! 04:34 Zgadzam się, niebiesko będzie lepiej ;) 04:35 pomaluj na cztery 04:35 w paaski 04:36 Niebiesko! 04:36 Będą do koloru ^^ 04:37 D: 04:37 Kuro nas nienawidzi, bo chciała pomalować na miętowy D; 04:37 Jestem tego pewna D; 04:39 Spokojnie Nowuś, wcale tak nie było ;-; 04:40 idę płakać :c 04:40 Nowuś, nie! ;-; 04:41 Noworoczna się po płakała i zapełniła braki wody w afryce 04:41 znaczy się 04:41 eh? ;----; 04:41 Teraz wszyscy mają dostęp do wody! :) 04:42 Nope.. 04:42 Słabo.. 04:42 ;----; 04:44 Helou 04:48 ;-; 04:49 Nie no, moje porady pierwsza klasa #narcyz 04:49 Eee, nie. 04:50 spechol for nowczna https://www.facebook.com/GrubySanAndreas/?fref=nf 04:51 O NIE zły link 04:51 zostane zamordowy 04:51 przepraszam :( 04:52 Oki, trzymajcie się wszyscy :D 04:52 Ze stwórcą. 04:52 Bywajcie. 04:52 W szczególności noworoczna 04:53 O co chodzi z tym memem 04:54 "o kurde pisowcy 04:54 smolelelele" 04:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZUIGwRNGW0 04:55 o to 05:27 No hej ^^ 05:34 o/ 05:43 hej 05:43 Sajkuś :3 05:44 Masteruś .v. 05:44 :v 05:45 daj jeść 05:46 * Master Of Death and Darkness daje Sajkuś rybę :v 05:46 sajkuś~ 05:46 * Sajko6622 zjada 05:46 moze byč 05:46 Ja. 05:47 fajne ć 05:47 ;_; 05:48 http://scr.hu/0whzh/3e2pg kay 05:48 wtf 05:46 sajkuś~ 05:46 * Sajko6622 zjada 05:46 moze byč 05:46 Ja. 05:47 fajne ć 05:47 ;_; 05:48 http://scr.hu/0whzh/3e2pg kay 05:48 wtf 05:57 Hej panie Janie 05:57 Witajcie o/ 06:05 o/ 06:07 o/ 06:07 Wątek:121559 06:07 Co myślicie .v. 06:07 Nie mam zdania. 06:12 o/ 06:12 Hej 06:12 Mam pytanie 06:12 Czy gwiazdy są śmiercionośne??? 06:14 Kurde 06:14 Co sie stało 06:14 ? 06:14 Lord Vader mi się przypomina x'D 06:16 ... 06:19 ayy 06:20 hej tho 06:20 hej saj 06:21 yo 06:22 elou 06:23 A ze mna sie nie witano :( 06:23 Zapamietam to sobie 06:23 Btw hej Thomson 06:24 hej graczu 06:24 Oj, nie zauważyłam cię ;_; 06:24 Witaj Graczu o/ <3 06:25 O, mój stwórca jest na czacie 06:26 ale coś się nie odzywa x[[]]D 06:27 Hej /+/ 06:27 Sajkuś 06:28 yo 06:29 Elo ziomeks yoł 06:31 Klapnij na sofixie 06:34 .v. 06:34 Sofix (ezt) 06:40 Hej Master 06:40 Ale tutaj cisza 06:40 Hej Gracz 06:40 * 06:40 * never forgetti 06:40 Mom's spaghetti 06:41 o/ 06:41 o/ 06:41 Hej 06:41 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_Gfi81CyNY8 06:41 Hej 06:41 Rozwodzę się 06:42 oO 06:42 przyszłam ze slubu na rozwód xd 06:42 Boże 06:42 Mam rybę 06:42 Smakuje dobrze 06:44 cisza :P wpadne pozniej :3 06:46 Gdzie moje sofixy 06:46 Salve o/ 06:47 o/ 06:47 Hej 06:47 yo 06:47 Pada śnieg, dzwonią dzwonki sań 06:48 Cicho 06:48 Jest kwiecień, nie luty 06:48 W takim razie... 06:49 Siekiera, motyka i kałamarz, przegrał wojnę głupi malarz 06:49 Siekiera, motyka, wesz i wół, przegrał wojnę głupi... 06:50 o/ 06:50 Elo 06:51 yo 06:51 Hej 06:51 o/ 06:51 Ctm? 06:51 Hej Exi <3 06:51 Siekiera, motyka, buty, kicksy 06:51 Oddawać moje sofixy 06:51 <3 06:51 >:c 06:52 HB Hmmm 06:52 Ciekawa strona 06:52 Serio 06:52 o/ 06:53 Elo 06:53 o/ 06:53 Tirrami, 1m, -1 06:53 06:53 Graczg,weź przestań sie poniżać.Ona jest warta więcej niż ty. 06:53 Hej 06:53 Piniaczq :3 06:53 Widze, ze wartosc ludzka mierzy sie tym kto kogo lubi XD 06:53 o/ 06:53 CZeść. 06:53 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 06:53 Kot po kryjomu chce mi zeżreć ciastka 06:54 (-_-)zzz 06:55 Przespałam cały dzień. 06:55 I ciągle jestem zmęczona. 06:55 ;-; 06:55 Ja spałem do 13 i w sumie też już jestem śpiący 06:58 B) 06:58 Hej Pinia <3 06:59 Hej Psycho 06:59 witaj Sajku 06:59 i witajcie wszyscy :3 06:59 Hej Psychu :D 07:00 Psycho <3 07:00 witaj Rzymo 07:00 Exi <3 07:21 koniec 07:21 (derp) 07:21 xD 07:21 Ekipa PGR z Ryczywół miała jechać w nagrodę do teatru 07:21 Pojechali, ale po drodze siadł im autobus 07:21 Spóźnili się na spektakl jakieś kilkadziesiąt minut 07:22 Wbijają na trwające już przedstawienie 07:22 Aktor akurat wypowiada kwestię: 07:22 "Skąd przybywacie, błędni rycerze?" 07:22 A kierownik ekipy drze się na cały teatr: "PGR RYCZYWÓŁ" 07:22 Aktor, zmieszany, powtarza pytanie 07:23 A kierownik: 07:23 "NO K***A MÓWIĘ ŻE PGR RYCZYWÓŁ" 07:23 Spektakl odwołano 07:23 xD 07:23 Ryczy wół 07:23 ryyyyy 07:23 Dzięki 07:23 Ryczy krowa brzęczy mucha 07:23 Rzymix nie mów ze to też śpiewaliscie ;-; 07:23 I przez kilka następnych lat było o tym głośno wszędzie 07:24 A w moich okolicach do teraz 07:24 Bo do ryczywołów mam jakieś 60 km 07:24 Hmmmm. 07:24 Hm. 07:24 Muszę pomyśleć nad innym kawałem. 07:25 Z mazowieckiego jesteś. 07:25 Psychu, pamiętam to z przedszkola :P 07:25 * Ex q zapisuje w stalknotesie 07:25 boże tez to śpiewalismy no ;-; na dzień matki 07:25 xD 07:25 ja chce tytuł tego 07:25 bedzie do noisa 07:25 Microsoft Stalknote 07:25 xD 07:26 Psychu, to było coś od Arki Noego 07:26 Ale tytułu nie znam 07:26 Czekaj, znajdę 07:26 oke ^^ 07:26 "Ta piosenka jest dla mamy", o ^^ 07:26 dżemkuję :D już szukam na yt 07:26 Szukam inspiracji. 07:26 Widziałem kiedyś cover na gitarze elektrycznej ^^ 07:26 Pomocy. 07:26 Inspiracja? 07:27 No. 07:27 Może nad jeziorko się jakieś przejedź, na tam zawsze wenę łapię 07:27 Na rysowanie. 07:27 Stawy/lasy to protip 07:27 Meh, zw 07:27 Halp. 07:27 dlaczego nie ma wersji acapella :c 07:28 Ex 07:28 A co chcesz narysować? 07:28 No własnie Soczku Kochany, to jest cały problem. 07:28 Nie wiem. 07:28 Coś na avatar. 07:28 Chyba. 07:28 jj 07:29 buzię w tęczu 07:29 Dobra. Let's play a game. 07:30 07:30 Jakie jest wasze pierwsze skojarzenie z "Ex_q"? 07:30 Byłe Q 07:30 "Władczyni" 07:30 Lel. 07:30 (LF) 07:30 klinika <3 07:30 "Excuse me" c: 07:30 Jakieś insygnia królewskie, korona, jabłko, berło 07:31 Super. Kojarzę się ludziom z francuskim monarcho-BDSM 07:31 minceraft 07:31 Q xe 07:31 Q.exe 07:31 czy to źle? 07:32 ... 07:33 Kontynuując 07:33 Jakieś sprecyzowania, co lubisz rysować? 07:33 Albo rysowanie czego ci wychodzi? 07:33 https://www.instagram.com/ryuouku/ 07:34 Ale teraz przesiadłam się na digital. 07:34 And my name is potato. 07:34 Liseł najlepszy. 07:34 Narysuj jakiegoś wilkeła 07:35 Hm. 07:35 To jest jakaś myśl. 07:35 To fajnie 07:35 Ja się będę zbierał, bo jutro wstaję o 5 07:35 nrka 07:36 nerka * 07:36 o/ 07:34 And my name is potato. 07:34 Liseł najlepszy. 07:34 Narysuj jakiegoś wilkeła 07:35 Hm. 07:35 To jest jakaś myśl. 07:35 To fajnie 07:35 Ja się będę zbierał, bo jutro wstaję o 5 07:35 nrka 07:36 nerka * 07:36 o/ 07:49 Exi 07:50 Tak? 07:50 Pokażesz jakieś prace w digitalu? 07:50 Na chwilę obecną nie bardzo jest co pokazywać ;-; 07:51 oj tam ;-; tylko luknę 07:51 pssst pacz instagram 07:51 widziałem 07:51 Nie ma tam niczego w digitalu. 07:51 yup 07:51 yo 07:51 yo Gts 07:51 yo 07:51 Nie masz kompletnie żadnych zapisanych bazgrołów z tableta? ;_; 07:52 tabletu* 07:52 yo c: 07:52 nie 07:52 http://imgur.com/MGMUj23 07:52 Coś tam mam. 07:53 tylko nie to 07:53 Ostatnio tak dobrze rysowałem jak schodziłem po schodach 07:53 Dumając (derp) 07:54 myślałem że się wywaliłeś i odbiłomci twarz farbą :v 07:55 Nikt wtedy nie malował podłogi zaraz pod schodami 07:56 co poradzisz ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 07:57 No co zrobisz, nic nie zrobisz 07:58 (mogę mieć lagi teraz) 2016 04 10